


The god's realm

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Souls in jars [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	The god's realm

Just after Acnologia and Lucy entered in the god's realm, the portal closed behind them. Lucy looked at it, scared.

 

\- Life did that for security - said Acnologia -. Don't worry.

\- Eh... Yes.

\- So that's what Life was talking about.

 

Lucy looked in the same direction Acnologia was looking. A huge labyrinth was there. It's walls were 20 meters tall, and a fog covered most of it, making nearly impossible to see through.

 

\- Don't leave my side - said Acnologia while walking inside the labyrinth. Lucy followed him.

 

The labyrinth was really big. Lucy was looking around the whole time while Acnologia was focusing in finding the right path. Suddenly, Lucy heard a cry. A cry from a little girl. She left Acnologia's side to check that girl.

 

\- Are you lost? - asked Lucy to the girl.

\- Yes... - answered the little girl.

\- And where are your parents?

\- I don't know...

\- Do you want me to help you to find them?

 

The little girl looked at Lucy. She looked exactly like her.

 

\- Mama? - asked the girl.

\- Eh?

\- You're not mama. Why do you look like her? Who are you?

\- Eh... I...

\- You're the one who killed her and stole her body!?

 

The little girl turned into a dark creature with a big mouth, full of sharp teeth. The creature was about to eat Lucy when a roar was heard. Acnologia jumped to the creature and throw it to a wall. Spikes appeared in the wall, that killed the creature, and ate it.

 

\- I told you to not leave my side! - yelled Acnologia.

\- I'm sorry.

\- That little girl... You don't have a daughter, don't you?

\- No. I think she was me the day I lost my mother.

\- That would make sense. We have to be careful.

 

Lucy nooded, but she couldn't move. She was too scared for it, and the memories of her mother were in her mind. Acnologia sat at her side and hugged her as soon as he saw her tears.

 

\- It's okay. That thing is gone now. Keep happy memories in your mind all the time, okay?

 

Lucy nooded. Acnologia got up, and offered her his arm, which she accepted.

 

\- After all you did before, I would never believe that you were a gentleman - said Lucy to Acnologia, after a few meters.

\- No one knows my past - answered Acnologia -. I had parents, brothers, wife, kids,... But all of them are gone. The war killed them.

\- Were happy times, right?

\- Yeah... When Life mentioned my daughter, I recovered part of those forgotten memories. My wife was pregnant when she died, so maybe she survived and both are alive.

\- That would be really nice. To find them after that long time.

\- Yes...

 

Lucy could see a mixture of happiness and sadness in Acnologia's eyes, and his smile full of hope.

 

\- How big is this place? - asked Lucy some hours later -. And how much have we been here?

\- I don't know, but a lot.

\- You're a dragon slayer, right? Why you don't turn into a dragon and we fly out of here?

\- I can't. I don't know if you noticed, but magic is blocked. It's good that I'm part demon, so I can use my eyesight and my nose. But nothing else. I can't show my wings, I can't use curses, I can't do anything.

\- So all this time you've been using your nose and eyes to guide us through this?

\- Yes. Anyway, we can't fly. If I did, the walls would kill me the same way they killed that creature.

\- How do you know?

 

Acnologia took a rock from the ground, and tied an string of his hair on it. Then, he threw the rock to the air. As soon as the rock reached 3 meters, spikes appeared in the walls and destroyed it.

 

\- Ankhseram has it calculated for 3 meters jumps - said Acnologia -. Something superior to that will be destroyed.

\- That's horrible.

\- But that's not all. Look in front.

 

In front of them, there was a hole. A huge black hole that seemed to have no end. And was really large too.

 

\- I think the labyrinth adapts to the strength of the ones that enter in it - explained Acnologia -. That's why we didn't find any of those creatures anymore. I managed to kill one, so it adapted to me.

\- But we can't jump. There has to be a way to cross to the other side. We must...

 

Lucy was late. Acnologia impulsed himself and jumped to the other side, nearly falling on the hole. He was holding himself in the border when he saw something.

 

\- You were right! - yelled Acnologia -. Walk foward!

 

Even being scared, Lucy did what Acnologia said. He was the only one she could trust. Once she stepped on the hole, she found a bridge.

 

\- It's invisible if you look from above, but visible if you look in any other direction - explained Acnologia, while pulling himself out of the hole -. It's safe if you go foward.

 

Acnologia waited for Lucy to cross the 20 meters bridge, and extended his hand when she was near.

 

\- Your wife had to be lucky - said Lucy, taking Acnologia's hand.

\- I was lucky to have her.

 

They walked for some hours more, solving all kind of puzzles that appeared in their path. Every single one was more complicated than the one they made before.

 

\- What does it say? - asked Lucy in one of the puzzles -. I can't understand anything.

\- It's fairy language - answered Acnologia -. It says... "Life, Death and Time are important, but only Creation and Destruction can stop all".

\- What does that mean?

\- Life is the start, Time is the adventure, and Death is the end. But without Creation and Destruction, nothing can start, nothing can be an adventure, and nothing can end.

 

As soon as Acnologia said that, the wall where those words were written opened, showing a path. The labyrith ended behind it.

 

\- That's our exit - said Acnologia.

\- Now we have to find Ankhseram's office.

\- Don't worry about that.

 

As soon as they left the labyrinth, they found other gods. They guided them to Ankhseram's office, but none of them wanted to enter. Also, they told them that Ankhseram had other souls trapped in another room, that belonged to the demons of Tartaros.

 

\- This is huge! - said Lucy when she entered in Ankhseram's office.

\- It's made for a 6 meter person, so has to be huge.

\- Lucy!? - asked a voice from the table -. Is that you!?

\- Natsu!?

 

Acnologia took Lucy in his arms and flew at the top of the table. They were there. Natsu, Zeref, Mavis, Larcade and August. All of them in jars.

 

\- Now I understand what Life was talking about - said Acnologia while looking at everyone.

 

Lucy approached to Natsu, and climbed the jar to try to open it.

 

\- They are sealed with magic - said Zeref -. We can't open them, and we can't use magic inside it.

\- Oh, what a shame - said Acnologia, touching Mavis' jar with his hand.

 

The jar melted, and Mavis was freed. Acnologia did the same with the rest.

 

\- Go outside and ask the gods to return all of you to your world - said Acnologia.

\- What about you? - asked Lucy.

\- I'm freeing the Tartaros demons, and then coming. I have to see my daughter now that I know she's alive.

 

Lucy nooded. Acnologia left to the room where Ankhseram had his collection of souls and freed the Tartaros demons.

 

\- And Acnologia? - asked Life when Lucy returned.

\- He will come soon. What about Death?

\- Still fighting. I need him to know what I have to do with them.

\- Maybe I can help with that - said someone.

 

Everyone turned in the direction that voice came from.

 

\- I'm the one he's searching - said the blond boy that was there. His appearance was similar to Zeref, but way more muscular -. I can try to distract him for a moment, so Death can come.

 

Life only nooded. The boy showed a pair of demon wings and flew where Death and Ankhseram were. Soon, Death appeared.

 

\- I don't have too much time - said Death -. August goes to the world of the dead, the rest stay. The Tartaros demons also go to the world of the dead.

\- That's nice - said Acnologia, appearing in that moment with the souls of the Tartaros demons -. Whatever you have to do, do it fast.

 

Death cut the Tartaros demons and August with his scythe, making them disappear and go to the world of the dead. Then, he returned to fight Ankhseram. The blond boy was at their side a few after Death was with Ankhseram again.

 

\- Hi, grandpa - said the blond boy to Acnologia.

\- I was expecting you saying that once I noticed your power - answered Acnologia.

 

Life entered in her God form, and created new bodies for Zeref, Mavis and Larcade, identical to the ones they had before. After that, she returned their connections to the living world to them, including Natsu's one.

 

\- I removed your curses too - said Life, returning to her normal form -. Everything has to be okay now.

\- Thank you for everything, Life - said Acnologia.

\- Was nothing, Raziel.

\- Raziel!? - asked Natsu and Zeref, looking at Acnologia.

\- Long story, long explanation. I can explain later - said Acnologia.

 

Natsu and Zeref nooded, still surprised about that name. For how their faces looked like, they couldn't believe what they just heard because of something they knew.

 

Was in that moment when Ankhseram's presence disappeared. Death was next to Life a few later.

 

\- We must go - said Death -. Father will be really angry at this.

\- It's better if he doesn't know I participated in it - answered Life.

\- I leave you in a safe place, far away from him.

 

Life nooded. Death opened a portal only for her, and she crossed it.

 

\- Give regards from us to uncle Cronos, Raziel - said Death.

\- I will, when I see him - answered Acnologia.

 

Death left to the god's realm. Anna jumped to Acnologia's back again, making Natsu and Zeref laugh for an unknown reason. Both looked at each other and smiled.

 

\- Looks like everything will be the way it was before soon - said Anna while playing with Acnologia's hair.

 

Acnologia nooded, and offered himself to take everyone back to Magnolia, which the others accepted.


End file.
